Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method, a device and a computer program product for controlling a functional unit of a vehicle depending on a detected gesture of a vehicle passenger.
Modern motor vehicles have a plurality of control elements, which are, for example, arranged on the dashboard or in the center console. These control elements are used to control or set the functional units of the vehicle, such as the windows, the sunroof and the exterior mirrors. These plural control elements are confusing for a user or vehicle passenger and they also result in large costs for the vehicle manufacturer.
A method and a device for activating various vehicle conditions depending on detecting a gesture are known from U.S. Patent Publication US 2010/0185341 A1. One or several spaces in a vehicle are monitored. If a predetermined gesture is detected within a space, then this is used to control a vehicle condition.
It is disadvantageous that such gestures are predetermined and must be memorized by the respective user, i.e. in this case the vehicle passenger. In gesture recognition, usually random, arbitrary signals are defined, which are carried out by the user and detected by a detecting means.
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention are directed to a method and a device for controlling at least one functional unit of a vehicle and a corresponding computer program product, which enable gesture-based control of functional units in a vehicle in a manner that is reliable and intuitive for the user.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a method for controlling a functional unit of a vehicle is provided, comprising detecting a gesture of a vehicle passenger and controlling a functional unit depending on the detected gesture if a predetermined first condition is fulfilled, wherein the first predetermined condition is that a movement sequence of a detected gesture coincides with a predetermined movement pattern, which is similar to a movement of a functional unit to be controlled or is analogous to a manipulation of the functional unit to be controlled.
According to a modification of the present invention, the method comprises selecting a functional unit to be controlled before controlling the functional unit to be controlled, by detecting orientation of a head of the vehicle passenger or direction of gaze of the vehicle passenger.
According to a further modification of the present invention, the method comprises generating a first predetermined processing signal in response to a first predetermined speech input of the vehicle passenger, if a second predetermined condition is fulfilled, and stopping or reversing controlling the functional unit to be controlled in response to the first predetermined processing signal.
According to a further modification of the present invention, the second predetermined condition is that recognition reliability of the detected gesture is above a first predetermined threshold.
According to a further modification of the present invention, the method comprises informing the vehicle passenger of a functional unit to be controlled after selecting and before controlling the functional unit to be controlled, if a third predetermined condition is fulfilled, generating a second predetermined processing signal in response to a second predetermined speech input of a vehicle passenger after informing the vehicle passenger, and stopping or reversing controlling the functional unit to be controlled in response to the second predetermined processing signal.
According to a further modification of the present invention, the third predetermined condition is that the recognition reliability of the detected gesture is below the first predetermined threshold and above the second predetermined threshold, which is smaller than the first predetermined threshold.
According to a further modification of the present invention, the method comprises informing the vehicle passenger of a functional unit to be controlled after selecting and before controlling the functional unit to be controlled, if a fourth predetermined condition is fulfilled, generating a third predetermined processing signal in response to a third predetermined speech input of a vehicle passenger after informing the vehicle passenger, and performing controlling the functional unit to be controlled in response to the third predetermined processing signal.
According to a further modification of the present invention, the fourth predetermined condition is that recognition reliability of the detected gesture is below a third predetermined threshold, which is smaller than or equal to the second predetermined threshold.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a device for controlling a functional unit of a vehicle is provided, comprising means adapted to perform the method mentioned previously.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a computer program product is provided which, in cooperation with a computer or a computer network, is adapted to perform directly or, after performing a predetermined routine, indirectly the method mentioned previously.
The gesture mentioned previously is preferably a gesture carried out with a hand or arm of a vehicle passenger. The gestures can be carried out by a particular vehicle passenger, by several vehicle passengers or by all vehicle passengers. Different gesture-based operating possibilities can be allowed for different vehicle passengers. Detecting gestures of different vehicle passengers can be performed in parallel to each other or successively.
By a combination of gesture recognition, speech input and feedback to the vehicle passenger, accuracy of gesture recognition is increased by adaptation of parameters, and therefore gesture recognition is be improved in the course of time.
Hereinafter, the present invention will be described in more detail on the basis of embodiments, with reference to the attached drawing, in which the same or similar parts are designated with same reference numerals.